


No Hero

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF!Danny, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a Steve girl and just like Steve I love Danny, because he has the biggest heart, he's strong, never lies and he's always there for Steve.<br/>I was already working on a video based on this song to show who Danny is, then the Season 6 Finale came and it gave me perfect scenes to add.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hero




End file.
